Conventional implantable electrodes are coated with dielectrics to provide increased protection from moisture absorption. The majority of encapsulation methods for microfabricated electrodes are completed at the device level, rather than the wafer level, and therefore are more labor intensive and preclude further batch processing of the electrodes. For example, when the devices are encapsulated at the device level, electrode sites must be exposed individually on each device, typically with laser ablation. Alternatively, while some methods do include coating the devices at the wafer level, they involve a layering or “sandwiching” technique that allows for potential fluid leakage between layers. Thus, there is a need for an improved method to manufacture an implantable electrode. This invention provides such an improved and useful method.